Field
Example embodiments in general relate to a multiple position locking handle for an exercise machine that is movable into a plurality of different positions when unlocked and that is retained in a single secure position when locked.
Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Pilates apparatuses are well known the fitness industry worldwide. As one of the fastest growing segments of the fitness industry, millions of exercisers are visiting Pilates studios where they perform a complex routine of exercises upon a Pilates apparatus. A Pilates apparatus has many functional accessories that are used at various times during a workout, such accessories including adjustable handles, foot bars, and a plurality of resistance springs. It is important that all support features, such as grab handles of an apparatus, are solidly affixed to the apparatus structure in such a manner so as to provide reliable and predictable support any time that an exerciser requires support. On the other hand, grab handles are often rotated or otherwise repositioned during an exercise routine, so they must be easily manipulated by the exerciser.
One potential problem with some adjustable grab handle mechanisms is that the grab handles may not affirmatively lock into a new position after adjustment. In the event an exerciser inadvertently pulls up on the handle during an exercise, the lifted handle may accidentally disengage the handle thereby allowing the handle to rotate or otherwise move unexpectedly.
Those skilled in the art will understand and immediately appreciate the need for a new and novel exerciser support handle system that provides for easy disengagement from a locked position to allow for handle repositioning, and that immediately locks into position once determined by the exerciser.